Happy St. PaTron's Day!
Happy St. PaTrick's Day! is the thirteenth episode of the show, Spongeorama. Transcript episode starts off with SpongeBob waking up from bed. He realizes that that there's only 10 minutes until work on his clock. SpongeBob: Oh NO! zooms out of bed and grabs some clothes while running, and then grabs a cereal box on the way out. His pants are half on and his shirt is backwards while he runs outside and he eats a handful of the cereal box and throws it back at the window. SpongeBob: What the- looks down and sees how much of a mess he looks like. SpongeBob: Welp, I gotta fix this mess down here! takes his shirt and pants off and puts them back on the right way. He looks at his watch and realizes that there's only four minutes left until The Krusty Krab opens. SpongeBob: WHAT? DAMN I NEED TO GET THERE FAST! runs east not saying hi to the people that he would usually. Stranger: Oh hi.. Sponge… Bob? SpongeBob: Hi! Bye! walks of in the distance Stranger: Okay then… SpongeBob: Gotta get there fast! looks at his watch again and sees thats theres only two minutes left until work. SpongeBob: AHHHH! Eugene The Cheap is grabbing the key to open the shop. All of the sudden he sees SpongeBob running towards the door at full speed. SpongeBob: OUTTA MY WAY MR. KRABS!! Eugene The Cheap: Gah! runs into Eugene The Cheap and they both bonk each other in the head. Eugene The Cheap: Woah lad, what's the rush for? SpongeBob: Sir! I am really really sorry that i’m late! I would have got here earlier, but my time clock and my watch must have been off! Eugene The Cheap: What are you talking about? You're not late! You're an hour early! SpongeBob: Wait, I am? Eugene The Cheap: Yes! I haven’t even unlocked the doors yet! You must have not changed you clock. We change the time an hour early on St. PaTron’s Day in the year 3016! SpongeBob: Wait- WHAT? St. PaTRON’S Day? Okay, first of all, he half to change our clocks an hour earlier than usually? Second of all, now they call it St. PaTron’s Day? Finally, I totally forgot it was a holiday today. Eugene The Cheap: Yes, me boy. We actually celebrate all the PaTrons in the world to celebrate this day! SpongeBob: Wait- Who- WHAAATTTTT?! Eugene The Cheap: Yup. PaTron Q & T will be coming here today and we’ll have a big party for them! SpongeBob: Well… I should start cookin’! Eugene The Cheap: You should. many people are coming into the Krusty Krab with signs and posters saying “Go PaTron Q & T!”. SpongeBob is looking at all the customers thinking about what a big day today will be. SpongeBob: Wow! Look at all these people! Maybe I can get a friend here! sees a very poor, old, saggy, unknown man walk into the building. SpongeBob: Oooh! I should be friends with him! zooms over to the customer. SpongeBob: Hi. Random Person: Uh.. Hi? SpongeBob: Hi. Random Person: Can.. I order now please? SpongeBob: Hi. Random Person: Okay.. I guess i’ll ask this squid over here then. Person walks over to Squidward. Squidward: Hi there sir. How can I help you? Random Person: Uh… How about murder you? Squidward: What? of the sudden the Random Person smuggles Squidward into a bag and runs out of the Krusty Krab with the plastic bag. SpongeBob: Oh NO!!! I tried to befriend the wrong person! runs towards the person and trys to grab the persons shirt. SpongeBob: I’ll save you Squidward!! pulls the person wcth stops the person from running and the bag with Squidward go flying from the force of SpongeBob’s grab. SpongeBob: Oh NO! back at the Krusty Krab, Eugene The Cheap hears something from the top of the Krusty Krab. He goes outside and sees what is it. Eugene The Cheap: What is that- GAHHH! [Squidward in full speed falls on the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob sees a big explosion. SpongeBob: Wait, how can there be an explosion if there was nothing flammable in that bag? I’m not that dumb you know… of the sudden the police show up and grabs the random person and puts him in a police car. Police: Finally! We caught him! SpongeBob: Who is he? Police: He is the biggest mass murder in New Bikini Bottom! He killed 873 people! SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! That’s alot! Police: Well, why not we send this prisoner to jail and enjoy St. PaTron’s Day? SpongeBob: Why, absolutely! Later That Day… PaTron Q: Ahh… what a wonderful day it is. I’m one of the few 326 people that get 3 days in a year to get whatever i want! Christmas, Birthday, and St. PaTron’s Day! says “Cheers!” and puts there glasses up. end. Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Spongeorama Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2016 Category:Percyblu Category:ElectroElf